


In Which Precautions are Made, Ironically

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [47]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Mid-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006.





	

Nobody believed the stranger that fell out of the sky. They could see with their own eyes the make of his ship, and his outfit made his true identity as obvious as the nose on his face.

A full-scale invasion was inevitable. While facing the brunt of Frieza’s power was impossible, they could at least make those pirates think twice about taking Yadrat.

They decided to teach the Saiyan their secret technique. Meanwhile, he’d become an unwitting carrier of their other secret, and then take it back to his masters.

By the time he displayed symptoms, it’d be too late.

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Because a virus that causes a debilitating heart attack in a freaking Saiyan can’t possibly be a disease anybody picks up by accident.


End file.
